


Last

by orionmarinos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Horror, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionmarinos/pseuds/orionmarinos
Summary: Prompt: "Last Campfire"





	Last

Light. A flash or moonlight?

I’m holding… something.

Some… thing… I don’t know

I don’t understand.

What.

Is.

Happening.

To me.

__

I wake up with fever sweats, shaking. A terrible dream perhaps?

My alarm rings and I remember I have a camp to look after. I stand up and start my day.

__

“Never, I’m never going to do that again.” I say with a sickeningly sweet smile to the crying child holding his bruised cheek.

__

Anger courses through me. It was just an accident, they said. Tell that to my ruined uniform bitch. 

Shit, I really need a break.  
__

Noisy. Has it always been this noisy? The kids are better than this.

__

“Something is wrong with me,” I whisper to myself. 

“No, everything’s alright, everything will be alright,” I whisper back.

__

Nighttime and I’m still awake. Stupid Fridays with their stupid fucking campfires.

__

Tick-tock, a clock somewhere sounds

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock.

The smell of iron and smoke wafts in night air. 

Tick-tock, the only sound in the silence, the sweet, sweet silence.

T i c k - t o c k.

I step on a body. 

T i c k - t o c k.

Warm blood on my hands.

Tick-tock goes the clock as I walk into the pit and smile at my burning flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
